Problem: First consider the expression for: $-9$ plus the quantity of $7$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $-4$ and that expression and then add $8$.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $7$ times $x$ $7 \times x = \color{orange}{7x}$ What is $-9$ plus $7x$ $7x$ $ - 9$ What is the product of $-4$ times that expression $-4 \times (7x - 9) = \color{orange}{-4(7x-9)}$ What does adding $8$ to $\color{orange}{-4(7x-9)}$ do? $-4(7x-9)$ $ + 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-4(7x-9)+8$.